Words Playing
by ZameGun
Summary: (Repost) Mereka itu pasangan yang tinggal bersama. Namun cara interaksi mereka tidak jauh dari anjing dan kucing. "Samurai? Untuk apa?" / "Tidak jadi beli. Harganya terlalu mahal." / "Aku tidak mau minum racun tikus buatanmu." / A KaiHun Fanfiction


**Title: Words Playing**

**Cast: Sehun, Kai**

**Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya saya. Cuma pinjem nama. Tapi cerita punya saya.**

**Rated: M**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, PWP, Kata-kata kasar, Abal, Typos, OOC.**

**Author: Zame**

.

.

.

.

**Story's Begin...**

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu memasang ekspresi sebal, pria tampan sekaligus manis itu, duduk bersedekap di sofa ruang tamu. Sendirian. Dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Sepertinya sedang kesal oleh sesuatu-

-atau mungkin seseorang.

Televisi yang menyala sejak tadi hanya berfungsi sebagai penyumpal suasana hening yang sebenarnya. Bongkahan bola mata si pemuda melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan gembungan di pipi.

Ia benar-benar kesal.

Semua gara-gara dia.

Sudah dua hari ini, sang sepupu tercinta dari si pemuda manis, pergi tanpa kabar... lagi. Kebiasaan. Dan itu yang membuatnya gelisah sejak tadi. Jujur, ia sangat benci kesendirian.

Meski matanya kini beralih fokus menatap televisi, sesungguhnya pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Berkali-kali ia berharap suara pintu depan terbuka. Menampakkan batang hidung tidak mancung milik sepupunya tersayang. Lalu jika itu terjadi, ia akan dengan sepenuh hati memberi bogem mentah padanya. Sebagai balasan atas keusilannya, menghilang tanpa kabar seenaknya. Karena pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu berani bersumpah, sang sepupu tersayang akan beralasan atas nama pekerjaannya.

Layar televisi yang menampilkan drama percintaan membuatnya muak. Adegan manis disana seolah sedang menyindirnya. Ia mendecih. Hampir saja pemuda itu melemparkan _remote_ televisi ke layar brengsek itu. Tapi mengingat ia masih punya otak, ia mengurungkannya.

Televisi sudah dimatikan.

Kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Berharap bisa menyegarkan pikiran penatnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, suara shower terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan sedikit senandung mengalun dari dalam.

.

.

...

.

.

"Sehunnie!"

Pemuda manis yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, menghentikan kegiatannya mengusak rambut basah dengan handuk kecil. Matanya memicing, mendapati lelaki yang dengan santai duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Kai? Masih ingat rumah?" Ucapnya sinis. Tangannya melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut.

Kai tersenyum maklum. Ia melepaskan jaket kulit yang membalut tubuhnya dan melempar asal. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kena amnesia semudah itu."

Sehun mendengus.

"Kau dari mana saja, brengsek?" Sehun mengumpat. Meski Sehun tahu, Kai itu lebih tua darinya, ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk bersikap sopan.

"Mulutmu masih belum masuk sekolah, ya. Kasar sekali." Kai terkekeh, mengabaikan wajah tertekuk milik Sehun. "Aku ke Jepang kemarin, mendadak. Maaf deh."

Sehun yang masih memakai bokser menatap Kai malas. Cuek saja jika bagian privatnya dilihat oleh Kai. Toh sudah biasa.

"Pekerjaanmu lagi? Alasan." Ia bertanya.

"Tidak, liburan saja. Ingin mencari samurai Jepang yang bagus. Siapa tahu menemukan sejenis _katana_ nyasar."

"Samurai? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Sesungguhnya Sehun tahu, Kai kesana karena memang urusan pekerjaan. Ia hanya mengikuti alur ocehan Kai. Iseng.

Kai melirik Sehun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kaus oblong dengan celana santai selutut. Matanya menghunus tajam manik mata Sehun, meski Sehun terlihat santai saja dengan tatapan itu.

"Membunuhmu."

Ha. Ha.

Bercanda.

Tentu saja ia bercanda. Tenang saja, Kai bukan seorang pembunuh bayaran. Meski bahasanya terdengar cukup ekstrim.

"Lalu? Mana samurainya?" Tanya Sehun santai, seolah menantang.

"Tidak jadi beli. Harganya terlalu mahal."

Sehun memutar bola mata. Satu fakta yang perlu diketahui. Kai itu pelit. Kelihatan jelas dari wajahnya. Hidungnya saja irit begitu.

Sehun malas menanggapi. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju dapur. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara Kai samar berteriak dari arah kamar. "Kau mau kemana, Sehunnie?"

"Dapur. Membuatkanmu minuman. Kau mau?" Sahut Sehun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai berlari menyusul Sehun ke dapur. Sesampainya di pintu dapur, punggung Sehun yang ia lihat. Gerakannya tampak seperti sedang mengaduk sesuatu. Dengan nada ceria, ia menyahuti Sehun, "Kau tidak memasukkan racun, kan? Soalnya aku melihat kau membeli bisa ular kobra kemarin."

"Bisa kobra? Tidak, tenang saja. Aku hanya memasukkan racun tikus kok."

"Oh, baiklah." Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan duduk manis di meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?" Tanya Sehun, selesainya ia menyodorkan sirup berwarna merah pada Kai. Hanya sirup dingin biasa. Dimana Kai hanya diam menatapi minuman itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku belum mau mati muda, Hunnie."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mau minum racun tikus buatanmu." Jelas Kai. Sok polos. Pura-pura memasang wajah memelas, membuat Sehun merasa ingin muntah. Sandiwaranya buruk sih.

Sehun yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kai mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Buatku saja." Ia menyambar kembali gelas yang sebelumnya sudah disodorkan pada bocah berkulit gelap itu. Meminumnya dengan santai.

Tapi dasar keluarga aneh. Kai yang tidak lebih normal dari Sehun, menarik gelas yang masih setia di bibir Sehun. Meletakkan di atas meja dengan kasar. Sebelum Sehun sempat menelan minuman buatannya, ia meraup bibir sang sepupu. Merebut minumannya.

Sehun lagi-lagi tidak terkejut. Lagipula ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sehun berpura-pura merengut setelah Kai melepas 'raupannya'. Menatap tajam Kai.

"Dasar tidak konsisten. Kalau tidak mau ya jangan diminum." Sehun menggerutu, kemudian melanjutkan minumnya.

Lalu Kai akan kembali merebut minuman itu, cuek dengan perkataan Sehun. Begitu seterusnya. Sehun minum dan Kai akan menyingkirkan gelas, serta meraup minuman dalam mulut Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengikuti rima yang dimainkan Kai.

Hingga di tegukan terakhir, Kai melumat bibir itu lama. Memainkan lidah, dan menjamah rongga mulut Sehun. Suara kecipak panas kedua belah bibir menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian.

Dan ciuman itu terus saja berlanjut beberapa menit. Saat tangan Kai mulai merayap ke dalam kaus Sehun, Sehun sadar kalau Kai mulai melewati batas. Ia menggelitiki pinggang Kai dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Kai hanya terkiki geli.

"Kau bau. Mandi dulu sana!" Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar.

Kalau Kai tahu, Sehun sengaja melakukan itu. Gengsinya akan runtuh jika Kai melihat pipinya memerah. Ugh.

.

.

..

.

.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun yang berbaring meringkuk di atas kasur. Ia berjalan mendekat, manik tajamnya mendapati Sehun yang tertidur lelap. Aura polos melingkupi fitur wajah tidur Sehun yang begitu damai. Ia hanya geleng-geleng disertai sebuah senyum simpul, diselimutinya Sehun dan ia bergegas berjalan keluar kamar. Tidak mau mengganggu istirahat kekasihnya.

Kai yang bingung melakukan apa, kini menonton televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara musik di ruang tengah. Ia tidak mengantuk dan tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk tidur. Di pesawat tadi ia sudah mengambil sedikit jatah tidurnya.

Sudah beberapa jam ia disana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 p.m sekarang. Ia duduk di atas selembar karpet dan bersandar pada sofa yang tadi sempat Sehun duduki. Kakinya ia luruskan dengan sekaleng cemilan di sampingnya duduk.

Ia baru saja akan menyuapkan lagi cemilan ke mulutnya yang ke sekian kalinya, saat tiba-tiba Sehun duduk di pangkuannya. Menghadap televisi.

"Hei. Kau tidak sadar dengan ukuran badanmu, Sehun?"

"Tidak. Aku juga mau menonton. Dan jangan ganggu."

Kai memutar bola mata. "Justru kau yang mengganggu. Bodoh."

"Biar saja. Kau kan menyebalkan."

"..."

Kai tidak berniat membalas ucapan Sehun. Sehun benar sih. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kekasihnya pergi dan pulang seenaknya? Tidak ada pengecualian. Termasuk Sehun.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai kemudian. Televisi bukanlah fokus utama pikirannya sekarang.

"...Aku tidak mau meledakkan dapur lagi."

Sehun terkekeh geli. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana Kai menghancurkan dapur mereka beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya karena Sehun kesiangan bangun. Dan ia juga ingat bagaimana wajah Kai yang dasarnya hitam jadi semakin hitam saat itu.

"Puas kau tertawa?" Tanya Kai. Seolah membaca isi hati Sehun.

"Hm hm." Sehun mengangguk lucu.

Meski posisinya masih menghadap layar televisi, Kai bisa merasakan Sehun yang tersenyum jahil saat ini.

Sehun benar-benar sedang jahil. Dengan sengaja ia menggoyangkan bokongnya yang duduk tepat di atas pusat tubuh Kai. Terasa sekali oleh bokongnya, tonjolan besar yang tersembunyi di selangkangan Kai. Ia tertawa-tawa.

"Mulai nakal ya." Tangan kekar Kai meremas selangkangan Sehun, dengan suara rendah.

Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terpancing remasan Kai pada kejantanannya. Ia terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya seperti sedang menari. Ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menirukan gerakan dance _A-Pink_ yang salah satu lagunya berjudul _No No No_. Dengan tangan di pinggang. Tentunya sambil duduk. Masih dengan acara –mari menggoda Kai-

Mulut Kai sudah bermain di tengkuk Sehun. Menggigit dan menjilat.

Sehun tidak berhenti. Pinggulnya masih saja bergerak kesana kemari. Tidak lagi hanya ke kanan ke kiri. Kini maju mundur, kanan kiri lagi, dan kadang memutar. Cukup random.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia mendengar nafas Kai yang berat dan memburu. Juga, ia merasakan tonjolan tersembunyi di selangkangan Kai, makin membesar dan mengeras. Ia sudah bernafsu juga sebenarnya. Namun niatnya menggoda sepupu sekaligus kekasihnya ini belum selesai.

Dipercepatnya permainan pinggul dan bokongnya.

"Si-sialan kau Sehun." Ucap Kai. Tangannya sudah mengepal menahan hasrat liarnya.

Sehun berdiri saat Kai hampir sampai. Anak nakal.

Ia mengabaikan Kai yang mengerang kesal, karena orgasme tertunda. Kaki jenjangnya membalik. Memutar tubuh. Ia merentangkan kaki Kai, lalu tubuhnya sendiri ia dudukkan di hadapan pria yang lebih tua.

Lalu dengan seduktif, telapak kaki kanannya menyentuh kembali gundukan itu. Menggoda lagi. Namun kini dengan gerakan cepat.

Ia menambahkan kakinya. Ia terkikik lagi saat melihat wajah Kai yang terkabuti nafsu. Gerakannya semakin cepat, membabi buta. Nafas Kai semakin terputus-putus.

_Damn._

Kai orgasme sekarang.

Sehun harus menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi membludak.

Kai terlalu sibuk menikmati orgasmenya. Kejantanannya bahkan belum terbebas sama sekali dari celana. Dan saat menyadari, Sehun sudah lari ke kamar.

Sehun yang nakal. Kai jadi merasa jorok begini. Celananya basah oleh semennya sendiri. Ew.

.

.

..

.

.

Kai mendapati Sehun yang tertawa terbahak di kamarnya, tepatnya di atas ranjang king size itu. Kai menggeram. Baru sadar kalau Sehun sedang balas dendam. Kai menyerbu tubuh Sehun dengan tangannya. Membuatnya terbaring di bawah Kai.

Sehun mendapati wajah marah Kai menahan sisa tawanya. "Klimaks di dalam celana?"

Wajah Kai entah seperti apa sekarang. Dan tawa Sehun benar-benar meledak.

"Sudah puas balas dendamnya?"

"Yeah. Walaupun aku belum puas, setidaknya sudah impas."

Kai menyeringai. "Sekarang giliranku. Aku juga harus makan malam, _babe_."

Sehun hanya menatap datar. Pasti seks lagi. Tapi biarlah, toh dia juga sudah bernafsu.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Sehun mencibir, "Gayamu. Kkamjong."

Kai tidak perduli cibiran kekasihnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi adalah bagaimana menyantap makan malamnya ini dengan baik.

Dimulai dengan leher jenjang Sehun. Kai menyantapnya dengan lahap. Mengecup, hisap, jilat, apapun itu. Dan semakin lahap saat Sehun mengeluarkan lenguhan dengan semangat.

Bahkan hanya desahannya dapat memabukkan Kai. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya.

Ia merasakan tangan Sehun mulai merambat di kepala, menyusup sela-sela rambutnya. Menyalurkan gairah dalam setiap tarikan nafas. Dengan nafsu kembali ia jelajahi mulut Sehun yang terbuka. Kai merasa seperti di awang-awang. Segala apa yang ada pada Sehun adalah kenikmatan. Kai seperti meminum ekstasinya, meski ia baru menyantap yang atas.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai. "Lepas semuanya." Ucap Sehun. Matanya sudah menggelap.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya terburu-buru menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing. Nafas keduanya terdengar seperti binatang yang ingin saling menerkam.

Kai harus terdiam sejenak saat Sehun sudah lebih dulu berbaring. Dengan posisi telentang. Tampak pasrah. Juga kejantanan Sehun yang tampak manis. Ehem.

Kai mengangguk dengan fakta barusan. Ia mambenarkan. Kejantanan Sehun –dan sarinya- memang manis, seperti pemiliknya. Dan Ia begitu terkejut saat Sehun mendorong kepalanya saat Ia larut dalam lamunan kotornya. Mendorong tepat pada benda yang sejak tadi Kai pelototi dengan tajam.

"Cih, katanya mau membunuhku dengan samuraimu. Sekarang kau malah selalu tampak seperti orang idiot tiap melihat tubuhku."

Kai menatap sehun malas. Dengan segera ia menyantap makan malam lanjutannya. Sekarang kejantanan Sehun. Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat. Jangan lupakan sentakan Kai yang tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun berteriak dalam api gairah.

_Sialan. Kai brengsek. _

_Tapi aku mencintainya._

Dan Sehun semakin mengeraskan teriakannya saat Kai memasuki lubangnya dengan lidah dan tiga jari, sekaligus. Ugh, betapa ia harus menyesal kadang-kadang. Ini akibatnya jika mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Permainan yang kasar.

Ya, hanya kadang-kadang. Dan itu tidak termasuk saat ini. Karena Sehun yang sekarang sibuk mengerang keenakan. _Hell_. Sekarang tinggal tiga jari Kai yang sibuk keluar masuk dengan cepat. Juga tangan yang satunya lagi, memainkan kejantanan Sehun dengan amat cepat. Sehun mengerang keenakan.

Oh, jangan kira Kai tidak menikmati pemandangan ini. Nafasnya memburunya bahkan terdengar jika kalian berada di ruangan itu. matanya sibuk menatapi betapa menggairahkannya manusia satu ini. Mulutnya menelan saliva dengan kasar. Juga sesekali menjilati seluruh rongga mulutnya sendiri yang mengering. Ia seolah lupa dengan caranya bernafas lewat hidung. Pemandangan yang membuat kejantanannya menegang dalam level teratas. Tangannya semakin bersemangat dan cepat. Suhu meningkat tiap detiknya.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh manusia sepertimu, huh? Bahkan hanya kau yang mampu memancingku ke surga sekarang."

Sehun harus mati-matian menahan rona samar di pipinya.

_Jleb._

Sehun meringis. Kai sudah masuk. Kai menurunkan tubuhnya membuat dada lengket keduanya saling menempel.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong racun tikusmu kenapa tidak berfungsi, ya?" Goda Kai. Mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit Sehun.

"Huh, tidak mempan ya?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada prihatin, tangannya menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Kai. "Kalau begitu nanti kusuguhkan pembersih toilet. Siapa tahu kau bisa segera mati. Haha. Dan aku bisa selalu berduaan dengan bonekaku."

Kai mencibir. "Berisik." Kai menghujamkan kejantanannya tajam. Menghasilkan desahan seksi dari Sehun.

"Kau yakin boneka kesayanganmu bisa membuatmu mendesah begini?" Kai kembali melanjutkan hujaman kedua. Namun sekarang tepat menyentuh titik nikmat Sehun. Dan Sehun melayang. Namun Kai menghentikan gerakannya sampai disitu. "Atau ia mampu menyentuh titik nikmatmu seperti ini, huh?"

Sehun bukannya kehilangan kata kata, ia hanya ingin kenikmatan itu lagi.

"Kan tidak serius sih." Sehun merengek.

"Benarkah?" Kai menggoda lagi. Dan Sehun mengangguk sok manis. Sayangnya memang tampak sangat manis di mata Kai.

Kai menelan ludah.

"Sodok lagi, Kai."

_Dirty talk_ dilontarkannya. Sehun mengetatkan rektum, merangsang pria di atas tubuhnya. "_Bbuing bbuing..._"

"Geez."

Kai hanya menggumam. Menyerah.

Kai yang memang sudah terlanjur _hard_, mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya. Awalnya pelan. Namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Ranjang yang mereka tiduri ikut bergoyang. Mengikuti irama permainan dua manusia di atasnya.

Kai benar-benar lihai. Lihatlah bagaimana Sehun yang terus menerus mengerang tanpa henti. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Sesekali ia lambatkan, lalu dengan bertenaga, ia kembali mempercepat hujaman batang penis yang keras itu pada lubang ketat Sehun. Ritme yang unik. Dan Sehun suka. Sangat menyukai kejeniusan Kai dalam menggapai kenikmatan.

Kai membalik tubuh Sehun. Membuat Sehun tengkurap. Lalu menyarungkan lagi penis kebanggaannya pada lubang favoritnya. Ia kembali menghujam prostat Sehun bertubi-tubi. Kembali mengajak Sehun mendaki kenikmatan. Erangan Sehun dan geraman Kai, adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Siapapun tolong jangan ganggu. Mereka sedang berada di surga sekarang. Tidak ingat apa itu bumi, apa itu langit. Yang ada di pikiran keduanya adalah bagaimana kenikmatan itu terus bertambah.

Kai terus menghujani lubang Sehun dengan tusukan yang semakin keras dan dalam.

"K-Kai..."

"Ya. Aku.. juga.. kita bersama."

Dan cahaya putih memenuhi penglihatan mereka berdua. Khayangan. Kenikmatan tertinggi telah mereka capai.

Semburan hangat sperma Kai pada lubang Sehun menjadi penutup kegiatan panas mereka.

Cairan Sehun membasahi sprei.

Keduanya terengah. Bahkan sisa kenikmatan itu masih mereka rasakan bermenit-menit.

Sehun bicara dalam nafasnya yang sudah tenang, "Lain kali, kalau kau pergi tanpa pamit, aku benar-benar akan menebasmu."

"Hm."

Sehun menggumam saat Kai menyelimuti tubuh telanjang keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, _babe_. _Jalja_."

Dan Kai memeluk sayang tubuh Sehun dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

.

**Story's just... END.**

.

.

.

.

TOLONG JANGAN ADA YANG NGAMUK... keles.

Ini ff iseng. Selingan doang, peace.

Awas kalo ada yang ngomel gini: Zame lo bikin story baru lagi? Kelarin dolo ff lo yang laen!

Ciyus, lagi pengen punya oneshoot KaiHun aja. Abis unyu sih mereka berdua. Hihi.

.

.

Review ok? Lop you!


End file.
